marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dormammu
| voice = Ed Gilbert | other = }} Dormammu is an extra-dimensional mystic entity and typically an enemy of Doctor Strange. Biography Dormammu is a demon who travels from dimension to dimension. He consumes the life energy of each dimension and moves onto the next in order to sustain himself, much as Galactus does with planets. At some point he set his sights on our dimension and made Baron Mordo his assistant. He had Mordo brainwash various people in order to steal devices that would allow him to enter our dimension. One such recruit was Mary Jane Watson, the love of Peter Parker. Mary Jane along with other recruits broke into Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum in order to steal the Wand of Watoomb. Together with Doctor Strange, Spider-Man was able to stop the attackers and learn of Mary Jane's whereabouts. Peter Parker infiltrated the cult on his own and was consequently brainwashed. When the recruits again attacked the Sanctum Sanctorum Doctor Strange was able to remove the spell controlling Spider-Man. However, the Wand was taken. Mordo used the Wand to allow Dormammu to enter our world. But Doctor Strange and Spider-Man stopped the ritual. Spider-Man enters Dormammu's world to get the Wand back. Dormammu attempts to stop the wallcrawler from leaving but is tricked. Before the portal can close Dormammu grabs Mary Jane and attempts to pass off has her father. However, Dr. Strange had already showed her father's true nature to her so she did not believe him and escaped. After his first plan fails Dormammu realizes that the Venom symbiote has reproduced. He orders Baron Mordo to change the course of the John Jameson Probe, which the symbiote is attached to, so it crashes on Earth. The probe crashes to Earth and the two symbiotes attach to a young couple. Dormammu has Mordo order the two symbiotes steal an interdimensional portal device from Stark Enterprises. His intention is to use the device to allow him to enter. The two symbiotes are successful and acquire the device. However, Dormammu needs a certain amount of life energy to replace his energy when he leaves. He gives Carnage the ability to absorb life energy and sends him on his way. While doing so he creates an energy bond with Carnage. Eventually Carnage gains enough energy and releases it into the portal so Dormammu can leave. Dormammu enters our dimension while Iron Man, Spider-Man, and recently turned Venom fight to put him back. Iron Man and Venom distract Dormammu while Spider-Man goes to the device and reverses the polarity. The portal then sucks Dormammu back into the previous dimension he was in and releases the energy Carnage had absorbed. Spider-Man increases the power and eventually Dormammu is sucked in fully. However, the link with Carnage was still active. It wasn't until Venom forced Carnage into the portal that Dormammu was trapped once again. Powers The true extent of Dormammu's powers are unknown. It is known that he can absorb life energy from each universe that he travels to. In his dimension he was able to increase his size to gigantic proportions. He was also able to create an illusion to trick Mary Jane Watson into believing he was her father. Background Dormammu was voiced by Ed Gilbert. The comic's version seems vastly superior to this one. In the comics Dormammu is capable of interdimensional travel, time travel, and teleportation over vast stretches of space and time. Obviously he is unable to travel interdimensionally and requires magical and technological devices to do so. Dormammu is also not as physically powerful as his comic counterpart as Venom was able to knock both him and Carnage down with one kick. Dormammu was planned to appear in a subsequent episode that was never made. In the proposed episode, Mysterio would have found the Time Dilation Accelerator and used it to rob banks. During his travels he would have encountered Dormammu and the two would have teamed up. Ghost Rider would have appeared and together with Spider-Man would have stopped Mysterio and Dormammu. However, Ghost Rider would be unavailable due to his appearance on a UPN series. And Mysterio supposedly died in the fifth season episode . External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Dormammu (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Dormammu (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Cosmic Beings